Weapons
Common Equipment Description: Basic equipments are simple equipments made out of metal. Uncommon Equipment Description: '''Uncommon equipments are simple equipments made out of rarer metal. ''Rare Equipment'' '''Description: '''Rare equipments are simple equipments made out of precious stones. ''Mythical Equipment'' '''Description: '''Mythical equipments are special equipments made out of magical metal. They also have special powers. -Accessory, Rune Dragon’s Amulet Can store Runes and the Halberd (user mason) ''Legendary Equipment'' '''Description: '''Legendary equipments are special equipments made out of magical precious stones. They have special powers and special properties. -Dragon Slayer Scimitar Dragon Slaying | Techniques: Excavator Shadow, Shadow Slash | Rune: Shadow (User: Ucinide) -Daisho, Yv & Wy Phase through blocking swords | Techniques: Hurricane Slash | Wind Surge | Runes: Wind (user star) -Armor: Gray’s Jeans [Abilities: Immunity to temperature up to -100 Degree | Defense: 100% | Runes: N/A (user kage) -Armor: Kaguya’s Father Armor Resist to mp pressure up to 10 times above your own | Defense: 125% | Runes: Metal (user kaguya) -Katana: Kusanagi Katana Phase through blocking swords | Technics: Holy Slasher, 7 Cutters | Runes: Holy (user paine) -Dagger: Lunar Edge Twice stronger when night | Abilities: Crescent Moon Slash, Full Moon Circular Slash | Runes: Lunar (user marco) -Gun: Plasma Pistol Shot through normal block stance | Moves: Rapid fire, Overload | Runes: Plasma (user kiskue) -Sword: Excalibur x2 Damage on unholy & undeads, can only be lift by its owner | Abilities: Sunrise, Slayer of Evil | Runes: Light (user amestus) -Rapier, Sieglinde Extreme Speed & Light Emission | Techniques: Judgemnet Lance, Holy Buster, Sacred Arrow, Execution Edge, Punishment Blade, Obronus Obrax, Raindrilling of the heavens, Akirano Argo, Divine Breathrough, Godspeed, Beyond Godspeed| Runes: None| (User akira/akino and Erika) -Halberd, Rune Dragon’s Halberd [Skill: Rune Parry, Ground Slash| Runes :Astral (user mason) ''Godly Equipment'' '''Description: '''Godly equipments are powerful equipments made out of runes. They have special powers, special properties and an ultimate technic. ''Fusion Equipment'' '''Description: '''Fusion equipments are mysterious equipments made out of bioorganic materials. with special powers, special properties and self evolutive capacities. ''Cursed Equipment'' '''Description: '''Cursed equipments are mysterious equipments made out of various materials. They are enveloped in a strange aura with special powers, special properties and various ultimate technics. ''Relic Equipment'' '''Description: '''Relic equipments are extremely ancient and powerful equipments made out of materials that doesn't exist anymore. They are enveloped in a strange glow and applie a strange tension in the atmosphere, they can possess unique powers, unique properties and unique technics. -Accessory: Daemoraco Gauntlet Royalty Draconian Blooded | Abilities: Infinite space storage (user Inferna) -Accessory: Akuryuma Pendant Royalty Draconian Blooded, 1 use per dungeon | Abilities: Permanent assist (user: Inferna) ''O-Equipment '' '''Description: '''O-equipments are equipments that exist since the beginning of time, the power of those equipments break the limit of understanding and are only limited by the one who wield it. The shape, color, aura, powers, properties and technics of these weapons are based onto the origin that the wielder of the weapon is link with. Excaliburn 1-Hit KO Undeads| Technics: Evil Slayer, Benefactor Path| Runes: Holy (user Oriko) Succubus Queen Whip Crippleness on Contact | Technics: Extension, Winding, Homing Swing| Runes: Nightmare (user metisa) Lumano Gem Immunity to blindness | Technics: Radiant Shine, Reflective Light, Frontal Beam | Runes: Light (User ryn) ''Unclassified Equipment''''' '''Description: '''Equpment that hasn’t been given a rarity -Sword, Vedetta Blade Blood channeling and growing with blood | Techniques ??? | Runes: None (user delta) -Armor, Holy Armor Immunity to Holiness | Defense: 600% | Runes: Holy (user oriko) -Armor: Succubus Queen Underwears Infinite Stamina | Defense: 400% | Runes: Nightmare (user metisa) -Accessories: Crystal of Chaos x2 Attack efficiencies on opposite gender (user metisa)— -Armor Light Dress Immunity to Light| Defense: 400% | Runes: Light (user Ryn) ight Dress Immunity to Light| Defense: 400% | Runes: Light